Detailed stereospecificity of carbohydrate binding in mammalian and avian livers will be probed with a wide variety of neoglycoproteins. Specific affinity labeling of the carbohydrate binding proteins from the livers will be attempted with chemical or photochemical reagents. Post-binding steps in endocytosis will be delineated from biochemical standpoint.